bleachendgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoness
Name: Dragoness Gender: Female Visual Age: 25 Actual Age: 500 Race: Vizard Personality: Girl with a fiery personality that prefers to work alone, but will work with others if needed. Spends most of her time honing her skills for the various fights with Hollows that she gets involved with. The quiet type but opens up to people who aren't afraid to get to know her and is more complex than she looks. Physical Stature: Lean, toned body Height: roughly 6' Weight: 180 Eye Colour: Purple Hair Colour and Hair Style: Medium length spikey hair that's gray with purple highlights Skin Colour: Tan Accessories: Two earrings in each ear (first are silver hoops and the second are silver studs) with a bracelet and necklace to match (the necklace is a silver dragon head). A tattoo on her right shoulder blade that is a Chinese dragon spewing fire Clothing: Cutoff jean shorts, purple tank top and white nikes Mask: When she calls on her mask, it's completely white, except for three red slashes that go diagonally across her mask. The mask also covers her ears and gives the appearance that she has sharp, pointed ears. It also covers her mouth so the only part of her face you see are her eyes, which are the normal Hollow color and the part closest to her scalp is adorned with spikes. Origin: She was a student under the Captain Commander, who took a liking to her because of her fire zanpaktou. Then, while patrolling in the Real World one day, she got caught by twenty powerful Hollow. Being outnumbered, she was able to defeat them, but she barely survived the encoutner. Then, while she was recovering, she felt her body start to go limp, and it was then she noticed that something had hit her from behind, but when she turned around, nothing was there. Her whole world started to turn black as she felt a hole open inside her. But, it just so happened that her body was close to Urahara's Shop, and he noticed that she was starting the change. He was able to save her life, but at a cost. She remembers nothing of her life before she was saved, except that she was a fighter. Zanpaktou: Ryu (Dragon) Unreleased: It looks like a regular katana, with a grayish-purple coloring on the handle with the guard of the sword a scaly pattern. The sheath itself is the same color as the handle. Release words: Unleash your fury Dragon Shikai form: The guard grows around her hand, like a rapier, which becomes purple scales. The blade disappears and rematerializes as a purple-gray steam, constantly creating more using some of my reiatsu. With this, she can super-heat the steam to add strength to her attacks. Bankai release words: Unleash (your mighty) wrath Bankai name: Doodootaru Jouki Ryuu (Grand Steam Dragon) Appearance: Her shoulders become clad in the dragon's scales that encompass her entire right and left arms, both shoulders and the right side of her chest. She also gains fangs, and sharp claws. The sword disappears, and in it's place, a large steam form that is Ryuu. While in Bankai, Ryu can respond to her thoughts and can be used to counterattack, guard her back, form a shield around her and put strength behind her attacks, when needed. Techs/Abilities Unreleased: Dragon Fang Attack 1.3x, three uses, four turn cooldown. When she concentrates, she can use a powerful combos of slashes and punches. Kick off!! Attack 1.2x, four uses, five turn cooldown. While she's running, she can jump a fair distance off the ground and slam the enemy with a flying kick. Shikai: Dragon Strike Attack 1.4x, three uses, four turn cooldown. An upgraded version of Dragon Fang, using the super heated steam to boost her attacks. Full Steam Ahead!!! Two uses, three turn cooldown. She commands the steam to encircle the enemy, then increasing the heat of the steam until the enemy becomes groggy from all the heat. A trap that lasts for two turns and TP 1.15x Steam Cyclone attack 1.4x, three uses, four turn cooldown. Steam envelops the enemy, and while circling, the steam strikes at the enemy. Steam manipulation. While in shikai, she has control over all steam within a four foot radius. This also lets her create steam from water within the same radius